Les Murmures du Diable
by Aqualyn-exe
Summary: Les ombres sont partout, et surtout dans le royaume qui ne connais pas la nuit, plongez avec le maître et son diable de majordome dans ce qui sous peut sera le théâtre d'une drôle de farce /!\ Je ne pense pas que cette histoire soit particulièrement choquante, mais il risque d'y avoir des passages tel que de "légères" scène de : Torture, Massacre, langage cru voir du lemon /!\
1. Chapter 1

Combien de temps s'est il écoulé ? Une seconde ? Treize minutes ? Sept heures ? Combien d'hivers ai je raté ? Combien de fois l'aiguille de ma montre à t'elle fait le tours du cadran ? Combien de fois me suis je remémorée l'histoire de la belle milieu des ronces ? Combien de fois le manoir a t'il eux le temps de brûler ? Combien de fois ce que je pourrais nommer _vie_ a t'il disparut ? Combien de fois mon cœur a-t-il tenté de battre ? _Cela n'a guerre d'importance._ Combien de temps _lui_ a t'il fallût pour m'oublier ? En Combien de temps ai je disparût ? En combien de temps le papillon bleu s'est il fait arraché les ailes ? En combien de temps la corneille à t'elle perdu sa voix ? _Cela n'a plus de sens, tu n'est plus._

 _"Tic Tac Tic Tac... Crrrkk.. Tic Tac Tic"_

Ce bruit, à la longue, aura la capacité de me faire perdre ma santé mental... Du moins... Le peu qu'il en reste... Et ses chaines qui me restreignent, m'entravent dans le moindre des mes mouvements.  
Les engrenages au plafond commencent à rouillé Dame nature a repris ses droits mais... Aussitot eu t'elle passé les barrière de fer et d'acier, elle se retrouve étouffé par des ronces.  
N'est ce pas malheureux... Des années de destructions, de batailles, vies prises pour me retrouver à devoir étouffé des racines pour combler ma soif de massacres.  
Ma gorge est si sèche... Mes paupières si lourde... et ce silence... Il est assourdissant.

 _"Si deus me relinquit..._ _Ego deum relinquigo..."_

Cette maudite chanson... Finalement le silence n'est pas si mal... Cependant il a fallut qu'on me l'imprime dans la tête. Mais jamais... Jamais. Jamais je ne pardonnerais à un quelconque prétendue dieu ni même à ceux qui sont responsable de ma chute ici bas... Je ne cherche ici aucun pardon je ne cherche qu'a étancher mon envie, mon besoin vital de détruire, dévorer, de faire miens ce qui me résiste . Ce que j'ai fait dans mon passé je l'ai fait dans mon âme et conscience. Ils payerons tous... Mon cœur éteint plus ne pourrais plus m'arrêter, plus aucune chimères ou illusions de sa part ne le pourra ! J'ouvrirais la ruches et ils comprendrons. Ils seront eux aussi sans défense, à voir leur rêves, leur désirs partir en cendres...

"A-ARG !"

Malheur ! Je viens de feindre un seul mouvement et me revoilà contrainte, contenue plutôt par ces lourdes chaines et mon propre corps... Je ne parvient à peine à exprimer ma douleur. Ma voix s'est éteinte. Ma poitrine me fait souffrir atrocement, c'est gênant.. désagréable.

"...Ah !?"

Je me suis mise à tenter de bouger à nouveau, ma bouche s'est ouverte et un petit gémissement (ma fois) pitoyable à traverser mes lèvres. Je n'y croit pas... Est-ce bien ma voix ? Ma voix... Je puis donc briser ce silence... J'ouvre de nouveau la bouche, même pour si ce n'est que moins d'une seconde, je souhaite briser ce silence ! Je n'en puis plus. La ou jadis ce trouvais un cœur ce met a se soulever. Ce corps par ma bouche souhaite aspirer quelque chose... Par les tous les châtiments infernaux je me sent tellement à l'étroit dans ce corps, enchaîner comme une vulgaires prisonnière. Avec une force nouvelle dont j'ignore la prévenance, mon corps se soulève, faisant teinté les chaines qui m'encercle. Elles se serrent immédiatement, brûlant et lacérant ma chair. Un liquide se met à couleur de lèvres, il est chaud, quelque peu gluant et collant. Mon crâne ce déplace en arrière, le mystérieux liquide se met à couler le long de ma gorge si esche. Ce ne doit pas être le mieux pour hydraté cette dernière mais au point on j'en suis.

"AHhh ~ Qui est celui qui voulait me garder ici ?"

Bien qu'a un tout faible volume je parvint à entonné _la mélodie_ qui jadis il me plaisait chanter. Le silence n'est plus tout comme cette prison.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien qu'étant plus affilié à la nuit qu'au jour la journée du Majordome de la maison Phantomhive commence très tôt. Ainsi est la vie de majordome, il doit être le dernier couché, mais le premier levé, après tout sans le majordome l'organisation du manoir n'est plus rien.

À l'instar de tout les matins Sebastian Michaelis, se retrouvait face de son sempiternel miroir, à ajuster son veston et sa cravate noire. Il lâcha un très bref et légers soupire d'agacement lorsque qu'il releva les yeux sur la glace. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussé et il ne pouvait les coupés sans permission pensa t-il en passant distraitement un groupe de mèches derrière son oreille. Tout ceci s'était d'un ennui pour le démon majordome. Une fois que sa mise en plis lui convenu, il se dirigea vers la salle commune des domestiques. Sans aucune surprise, il retrouva : Finny, le jardinier dont la force n'avait d'égale que ça maladresse, Bardroy le cuisinier qui jadis fut un ancien soldat ce qui dans la limite du possible peut expliquer pourquoi la plus grande partis de ses plats finissais carbonisé par le souffle d'une explosion et enfin la femme de chambre, May-Lin qui bien de ne pas être une femme dotée d'une particulière essence restait un peu plus agréable à côtoyer... Enfin de loin, car pour une raison qui ne lui échappait qu' à moitié cette jeune demoiselle perdait toutes les facultés que son cerveau lui offrait si Sebastian s'approchait un peu trop prés :

"Bonjour à tous." salua t-il poliment extirpent à ces interlocuteur un légers sursaut prouvant bien qu'ils n'était pas encore tout à fait réveiller

\- Où est monsieur Tanaka ce matin ? "

Il avait failli oublié monsieur Tanaka, l'ancien majordome de la maison Phantomhive ayant pris sa retraite, mais résidant toujours au manoir. De tout les membres du personnelle, c'est celui que Sebastian "appréciait" le plus, car il ne parlait pas beaucoup, ne gênait en aucun cas son travaille et avait pour lui d'avoir toute une vie d'expérience à la tête des domestiques du manoir. Mais où pouvait il bien êtres ? Il était d'habitude avec les autres à boire tranquillement son thé :

"Oh ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas là.. Peut êtres est il dans le jardin ? proposa May-Lin

\- Soit. Bien !, Sébastian éclaircit sa voix, May-Lin il faut que t'occupe de laver les draps et de les mettre à sécher. Finny veux tu bien tailler les hais dans le parc et Bard commence les préparatifs pour le déjeuner !

\- Yes, sir ! acquiescèrent tous en cœur

\- Alors qu'attendez encore, vos ordres vous on été donné filez à vos travail respectif ! " finit par jeté le majordome d'un air faussement autoritaire. Cette exclamation n'avait pour seul but de leur donné un petit coup de fouet et de les sortir définitivement de leur lit. Le trio se leva d'un coup et couru accomplir les ordres du majordome sans ajouté un mots de plus.

Enfin seul dans la cuisine, le diable de majordome se mit alors à préparer un thé avec quelque petite collation pour le réveil de son jeune maître ainsi que son petit-déjeuner qui lui ne sera servis que lorsque le Compte se rendra dans la salle à mangé habillé et apprêter pour la journée. Il longea les longs couloirs du manoir pour se rendre au chevet du jeune Comte :  
"Bonjour Monsieur. Pardonnez-moi, mais il est l'heure de vous lever., dit il en ouvrant les rideaux.

\- Aujourd'hui, il y a du Darjeeling, les récoltes, on à ce qu'on dit les récoltes de cette année sont particulièrement bonne, j'en ai fait venir directement de la production.

\- Hmm, le tout jeune garçons se redressa en frotant son oeil du revers de sa main, Bien ! Qu-, il couvrit de sa main sa bouche dont le bâillement déformait. On aurais dit un chaton sortant d'un longue siestes. Ce qui tout bien reflechis était le cas.

\- Qu'a-t-il au petit dejeuner ?

\- Je vous ai fait des oeufs poché avec du saumon et je vous propose en accompagnement, soit des Scones ou des Croissant.

\- Je prendrais des Scones."

Le jeune comte sirotait tranquillement son thé en lisant son journal. Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par la quantité de journaux son maître pouvais lire. En général, les humains ne lisaient qu'un seul journal, un qui est en règle général en accord avec ses idées politiques. Mais pas le jeune maître. C'est ce qui d'ailleurs rendais l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive si appétissante : "Un bal sera donné en l'honneur d'une l'association caritative "Precious Heart Association". Elizabeth sera également présente avec selon ces dires une amie d'enfance. Ca sera l'occasion de refaire connaissance et puis d'avoir une alliée de taille puisque c'est sa famille qui est à l'origine de la dite Association. Sa fortune à l'air colossale.

\- De qui s'agit il pour que je puisse organiser une reception digne de son rang ?

\- Il s'agit de la Duchesse Arianne Icelord, sa famille est depuis toujours rattaché aux relations franco-anglaise. Elle est, il parait, trés puissante.

\- Bien tout sera prêt. Quand aura lieu la reception ?

\- Demain."

Le Diable de majordome se figea un court instant. Son maître, bien qu'il soit un diable, le croyait-il capable d'organiser un bal de cette envergure une moins de 24 h ?! Le jeune garçon était mesquin, toute occasion était bonne pour mettre Sebastian en difficultés. À croire qu'avoir un Diable de Majordome lui donnait le droit de surmener ce dernier ! Après avoir habillé son maître, le majordome s'inclina en assurant à nouveau que tout sera prêt à temps. Il se dirigea à la cuisine pour commencer les dis préparatifs.

Sa veste enlevée, ses manches remontées au-dessus du coude, le majordome préparait avec assiduité et efficacité. Tout allait pour le mieux, le chocolat était râpé, il avait fondu dans un bain-marie, Sebastian ajoutait tranquillement de la crème quand soudain :

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait encore fait Mey-Rin... Le diable ouvrit la porte de la laverie pour admirer de ses yeux un bien triste spectacle (ou plutôt catastrophe). La pièce était noyée dans la mousse blanche et au milieu du carnage Mey-Rin tentant de se dépêtrer comme elle pouvais. Cette Idi- Cette servante semblait avoir un problème qui dépassait de loin sa myopie. Étais-ce si dure pour elle de voir que le problème venait d'elle et non du mode d'emploi ?! On avait dit à Sebastian que les servantes maladroites possédaient un certain charme, il devait admettre que cela, il ne le comprenait sûrement jamais (et en toute honnêteté faite n'en avait pas la moindre envie.) il éprouvait au fond de lui, quand même un vague envie de meurtres à son égard.

Après avoir réglé le problème dans la laverie, il eut à peine le temps de revenir à sa préparation qu'une énorme explosion retentie dans tout le sous-sol. Que se passait-il cette fois-ci ? Sebastian retrouva Bardroy au milieu de ce qui il n'y avait pas plus de cinq minutes était une belle et splendide cuisine... Le chef cuisinier avait fait venir une nouvelle arme de son pays... Et comme pour masquer ou justifier sa bêtise ce dernier se lança dans une longue et surtout totalement hors de propos selon le majordome sur le faite que "La cuisine, c'est de l'Art et L'Art est une explosion"... Comme à chaque fois, c'étais d'un ennui. Est ce que cet imb- ce chef cuisinier s'il souhaitait parler de cuisine le fasse une bonne fois pour toute et de préférence après avoir cuisiné un repas comestible ? Aux yeux du majordome Bardroy ferait mieux de laisser l'art au stade de la pensée et s'atteler au préparer des plat pouvant être mangé... Dans ce cas contraire, il finira lui aussi carboniser.

Le diable commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.. N'allait-on donc jamais le laisser faire son travail ?! Comme si le ciel l'écoutait et avait une dent contre lui, il entendit venir de loin, la foulée de Finnian criant dans tout le manoir son nom. Sebastian se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une manigance quasi-divine derrière tout ceci... Le jardinier arriva en pleure devant lui, tel un nouveau-née, il se mit à gémir, crier, sangloter ou tout autres action du même type un charabia noyé dans un flot de larmes. Que c'était pénible... Une fois calmé, Finnian montra le jardin au majordome. Les mots lui manquaient. Le jeune homme ayant oublié qu'il avait cassé le pulvérisateur de désherbant avait voulu tailler les branches, la suite était prévisible, il avait ruiné le jardin. Sebastian était en face une terre de désolation. Le grand brun regarda Finny toujours en pleure... Il avait beau tenté de chercher, il ne trouvait pas d'autre mots pour le qualifier. C'était un Idiot ! Et Cet IDIOT donnait tout son sens à l'adage "Il faire attention avec les ciseaux et les idiots, mais il faut également faire attention lorsqu'on donne des ciseaux à un idiot". Dans le fond pour Sebastian, un cerveau qui oublie si vite un échec cuisant alors qu'il s'est passé il y a moins de trois jours ca l'impressionnait encore plus que ca ne le fâchait.

Son œil capta quand même quelques choses de relativement étrange au fond des terres, quelque chose que la maladresse de Finny n'avait pas détruit... Des petits buissons de ronces qui commençaient à se former ca et là. Mais le diable n'en pouvait déjà plus pour s'attarder sur ce détail (qu'il jugeait sans importance pour l'instant). Son teint était devenue encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses joues se creusèrent subitement. Les domestiques l'avaient poussé à bout. Il avait besoin d'elle ! Il avait besoin de son corps souple et élégant, de sa toison, son regard persan, intense aux reflets azuré tout ceci lui semblait vitale à ce moment. Vite, l'endroit ou elle l'attendait !

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Dans une petite cours fleuris derrière les quartiers des domestiques, perché sur la clôture en fer forgé, elle était là. Une sublime petite chatte au pelage blanc comme neige, avec des chaussettes et les pointes des oreilles noires. Pour lui, rien n'était plus beau. Les chatons, eux, ne parlent pas pour ne rien dire, ils ne font jamais rien d'inutiles et le plus important de tout, ils sont mignons. Sebastian adorait, voir même idolâtrait ces créatures. Il trouvait que les humains avaient de la chance d'avoir de tel animaux, certes là d'où venait le démon il y avait des "chose" se rapprochant d'animaux de compagnie... Mais il ne les trouvait absolument pas à son goût.

Dans ce moment d'apaisement, il regarda le beau félin dévorer avec gourmandise la nourriture qu'on lui avait servi dans une petite gamelle argenté. La petite Chatte était apparue il y a peu prés quelques semaines. On l'avait vraisemblablement abandonné, quelle horreur ! Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un chat.. L'Homme peut être si détestable parfois. La sublime créature avait en arrivant ici une infection à œil gauche, par chance dans les mains du majordome, elle disparaissait relativement vite, malheureusement le félidé avait encore un peu de mal à rouvrir l'œil, mais tout allait en s'arrangeant. Mais le temps des adieux vint malheureusement, après l'avoir caressé une ou deux fois. Sebastian se releva et dit au revoir à "Sa belle". D'ailleurs, il se demandait s'il ne fallait pas qu'il la baptise puisqu'elle avait l'air de vouloir rester prés de lui un temps... Il fallait juste que monsieur ne s'en aperçoive pas. Souvent il eu un moment de flottement. Que se passait-il ?! Il sentit une légère douleur dans sa poitrine, et des sueurs froides lui parcourir le dos. Il fit demi-tour et rouvrit la petite porte. Elle était toujours la, sous un rosier blanc en train de dormir paisiblement. D'où provenait cette si étrange sensation ? Il secoua la tête et se remit en route vers ses taches, maintenant légèrement perturbé. Mais après peu être était ce quelque chose que les humains vivait tous les jours, et dont il ignorait l'existence ? Cela n'était pas impossible...

Peut être aurait-il mieux fallut que son instinct de démon et non de majordome prenne le dessus... Aprés tout il aurait pu remarquer que Monsieur Tanaka non loin de là assis sur des rondins de bois, buvant son thé, semblait parler à quelqu'un. Le Diable de Majordome empirsonné dans sa routine, aurait aussi pu decouvrir ce que cachait la mousse de laverie, les ruines de la cuisine et les ronces du jardin.~

 _ **(NA : Hello les gens ! Déja merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce second chapitre de ma fanfic, ca me fait trés plaisir ! :) Piouuuuuuuuuffff 2000 mots ! Je l'ai fait ! Je n'en voyais plus la fin aprés un moment je l'admet. Certe il ne se passe pas encore grand chose dans les premiers chapitres mais au moins ils posent le décors ! Pour moi ce fut un trés bonne exercice d'ecriture que de tenter d'ecrire le point de vue de Sebastian tout en restant externe. J'éspere que ca vous à plus et je vous dit à bientôt ! 3 )**_


End file.
